wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haters who get Shipped
Random ship box. Add on if you want. Scarly (Glory X Scarlet) Glory lay in the grass, laughing beside Scarlet. ”That was so fun!” She said. “Let’s do it again, my love.” Scarlet said in a smooth voice, the one you used when you were flirting. My love! ''Glory thought, her heart skipping a beat. “Forget the fancy hero’s! Ga- Girl’s night!” She said, catching herself before saying ‘gay.’ Glory felt her scales turn rose pink as Scarlet got up, pushed her snout a inch away from Glory’s, and stood over her. “Will you marry me?” Scarlet said. Glory’s heart pounded against her chest. “Yes!” She said. The two were in that pose for the rest of the night, making out. Onbi (Onyx X Qibli) Two SandWings were talking in the desert. Qibli couldn’t take his eyes off Onyx as they worked, talking. “Onyx, you look beautiful! Your better then Moonwatcher and your the BEST! I love you I love you! So much I can’t put it into words!” Qibli said. Onyx blushed. Qibli suddenly tackled Onyx, kissing her quickly on the lips, and then went back to working. Onyx looked flustered, then fixed her face as Thorn came. “Congrats.” She said joyfully. “For what?” Qibli said, walking over to Onyx and twining his tail with her’s. “Your wedding is tommorow. Onyx and Qibli! Getting married!” Thorn said. She flew away, back to her normal duties. Onyx kissed Qibli on the lips. Now it was Qibli’s time to look flustered. The two looked into each others eyes for about a hour. “We’re getting married.” Onyx said with a smile. “Well, I’ll be stuck with you, so It’s a good thing we love eachother.” Qibli teased. Onyx laughed. This was the best day of there lives. Vulxy (Vultre X Onyx) 'Seventeen years later, when Vultre forced someone to enchant him to be Onyx’s age...' ”Qibli!” Onyx said. Qibli looked up from there dragonets, a handsome male named Jackal and a beautiful female named Coyote. “I...I... I’M MARRIED TO VULTURE!” Onyx said. “What?!” Qibli said. “But he’s your father-in-law!” He said. “He’s not! You didn’t know but we had a divorce, I did it so I could marry him!” Onyx said, guilt taking her body. Vulture was already winging his way toward them, looking Onyx’s age. ''Animus magic. He made himself Onyx’s age. He made my life miserable, and now he stole my wife! ''“I thought you loved me!” Qibli hissed, and flew away. Onyx felt terrible, but she took her dragonets anyway. When she saw Vulture, she forgot about Qibli. She loved him. Covering her dragonets eyes, she kissed Vulture on the lips, then let her dragonets see again. “Coyote, Jackal, this is Vulture, your new father.” Reedia (Sepia X Reed) It wasn’t normal. Reed was in love. He sighed. Sepia would be here today, right? His troop was hunting. He decided to look at the cards. ''Sepia, I love you, will you be my girlfriend? ''Hmm. He went inside to re-write it. Darkajou (Kinkajou X Darkstalker) Kinkajou buried her snout in Darkstalker's scales. She felt like she didn't want to get out of this peaceful, loving world, not ever. Darkstalker looked up, smiling. "K-Kinkajou? Will you marry me? Then you can be Queen Kinkajou and I'll be King Darkstalker, and we can rule our tribes forever." Kinkajou's chest seemed to burst with happiness. "Of course!" ''1 day later... ''"Then I announce you bounded together forever!" Moon said, dipping her head and jumping down from the rock. ''YES!Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Shadepoolcats) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)